hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Macau
Macau (マカオ Makao) is a minor character in the series 'Hetalia: Axis Powers. ' Appearance Macau is said to be tall and has short dark brown hair with long bangs combed over to the side. He has golden eyes, wearing glasses with square curved lenses, and thin eyebrows. He wears a long black changshan (or "changpao") with white pants and dark shoes. He often wears smart-looking suits to casinos and anything business related. In an early sketch, he is depicted with a wider jaw and wearing a duangua with over-sized sleeves and without trim. Personality And Interests Macau is stated as an older brother who excludes an aura of maturity in a character note and is said to have made popular a unique culture within China, with heavy ties to Portugal, who gave him the formal name "Macau Which Carries the Name of a Most Faithful God". He is not greedy by nature despite the high presence of gambling in the region, with him described to be gambling quietly in a dimly lit room in a character note. He is the oldest trading hub in Asia. He appears calm and good at business and tries to be philosophical, however, there seems to be another part to him that has yet to be elaborated on. In foreign countries, this easygoing manner is called "relaxed governing." While he also operates in a business-like manner, he jokes around with Portugal, China, and Hong Kong, and treats Taiwan like a proper lady. His underlings, too, are skillfull, and cooking and making toys and textiles are specialties. Their number one specialty is porcelain and ceramics. He doesn't know much about politics and he likes to see everyone in a good mood. Relationships China China gets along with Macau, either than Hong Kong or Taiwan. They are friendly with each other and Macau had made a huge cultural impact on mainland China, causing them to be closer. Macau is also concerned about China's wellbeing, especially when his sudden weight increasing to unnormal levels. Hong Kong Macau connects strongly to Hong Kong; they associate as good business and cultural partners besides being neighbours or under China. When he was living in Portugal's house, he handed the role of Asia's centralised trading port to Hong Kong. After that, Hong Kong also had a rapid growth as Macau restfully watched over him without rivalry, and he sought his own connections in Europe. They joke together and are close, with Macau seeing the other as a little brother. Portugal Being a former colony of Portugal, he has a close relationship with the former power in the past. But their ties go long before Macau was even Portugal's underling in the first place. Portugal said that they are best friends and are a dream team somewhere between the 15th and 16th century. 'Cantonese food and cuisine taught from Portugal are both abundant; bacalhau that is primarily eaten in Southern Europe, Portuguese-style duck, etc. The culture that is usually arranged in Southern Europe are skillfully adopted, and every day is spent beautifully-' was stated in the Volume 4 Special aftermath. In The Manga Macau's official debut is in the | Ilha Formosa ~Beautiful Island~ chapter where it's about the Asians' tour in Taiwan. Macau is seen betting about what will China wear that morning, on which he and Taiwan lost to Hong Kong. Trivia *The destination of Macau is usually included in Hong Kong's travel packages. *Macau is stated to be an older brother, but it was not revealed if the older brother is just a familiarity or a true relation with another country. If it is true, the highest chance for him to be an older brother is towards Hong Kong. *The reason why Macau is a gambler is because he is known as the "Las Vegas Of Asia" and gambling is a trait commonly found in Chinese men. Category:Male Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters